<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>витя клево целуется by bindablinda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577521">витя клево целуется</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindablinda/pseuds/bindablinda'>bindablinda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KLDSTV | Колдовстворец</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Explicit Language, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindablinda/pseuds/bindablinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Не называй братаном человека, с которым собираешься сосаться, совет на будущее, — язвит Дима и продолжает наигранно, — Я про обстановку. Где моя романтика, Вить? Где мои свечи и розы?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Дима Калинин/Витя Горецкий</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>витя клево целуется</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>в жизни не чувствовала себя более некомфортно, чем в те минуты, что я, краснея, вбивала эти теги<br/>им по 16 лет, возраст согласия есть, не волнуйтесь<br/>или волнуйтесь<br/>лично я волнуюсь</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не, ну если мы говорим прям <em>честно</em>, то она, ну… — Витя неловко пожимает плечами, прикидываясь смущенным, но тут же лыбится и тянет, — да сволочь она, господи. Честно говори, нечестно, это не изменится.</p><p>— Ты только за последний час мне это пять раз уже сказал, — усмехается Дима, скручивая ватман.</p><p>— Да ну тебя, — смеётся Витя и пихает его в плечо.</p><p>На осенние каникулы школа пустеет, а те немногие, кто остается, торчат в гостиных или спальнях, блаженно бездельничая. Витя с Димой, как <em>самые умные</em>, поперлись в оформительскую разгребать и сортировать материалы.</p><p>Витя с Димой, как самые умные, забивают на это посреди процесса и просто болтают ни о чем.</p><p>— Инга, она такая, знаешь… — Витя щелкает пальцами, пытаясь подобрать слово, Дима его не торопит. Они сидят прямо у стены — в оформительской всегда тепло, и камень даже не холодит спину, хотя Дима всегда мерзнет — и Витя наконец находится, — Доебчивая очень. Высокомерная и доебчивая, что пиздец. Душу вывернет, и все ей мало будет.</p><p>— Я ее не знаю вообще, Вить, вот честно, только с твоих рассказов, — он корчит рожу и закатывает глаза, а Дима только смеётся и пожимает плечами, — Но даже так, я бы поостерегся в прямую конфронтацию с ней лезть.</p><p>— Это ты мне говоришь поостеречься? — спрашивает Витя, и выражение лица у него хитрющее — ужас. Дима знает, о чем он сейчас будет говорить. Дима заранее неловко сползает по стеночке, отводя взгляд в сторону и пряча лезущую на лицо мечтательную улыбку, — Человек, который запал на Гинса, говорит мне быть осторожнее, ты посмотри, какой благородный!</p><p>— Иди ты, — беззлобно ворчит Дима, но спрятать смущение не выходит совсем, и он сдается. Витя легко тычет его пальцем в ребра и продолжает докапываться:</p><p>— О себе позаботься, несчастный!</p><p>— Ладно, ладно! — Дима улыбается и отпихивает руку Вити от своего бока. — Он меня не замечает даже, все нормально будет, чего пристал…</p><p>— Ну и лох, что не замечает, — Витя строит какую-то совсем уж недовольную физиономию и ядовито комментирует, — Выпендрежник ебучий.</p><p>Дима только разводит руками — серьезно, что он с этим поделает. Витя вздыхает и, уронив голову набок, спрашивает:</p><p>— Не, я все понимаю, он правда симпатичный, с этими веснушками и кудряшками, но, во-первых, они у тебя и самого есть, а во-вторых, ты вообще на девчонок не смотришь, что ли? — Дима качает головой, чуть скривившись, а Витя пожимает плечами и со смешком продолжает, — Многое теряешь.</p><p>— Да мне и так неплохо, — скалится Дима, а потом не выдерживает и смеётся. Витя сначала подхватывает его смех, но потом умолкает и хмурится, ковыряя пяткой кеда пол.</p><p>— Может, оно так и легче. С пацаном, в смысле. Не знаю.</p><p>— В каком плане? — Дима откидывает голову назад, пытаясь убрать с лица сильно отросшую челку. Надо было купить вчера на Медном ободок, наверное.</p><p>— Да будто сам не понимаешь, — кривится Витя, скрещивая руки на груди.</p><p>— Не понимаю, — говорит Дима из чистейшей вредности — серьёзно, с его перспективы Витя выглядит как магнит для девчонок (возможно, не только девчонок (но точно не для самого Димы (серьезно, точно не для него, бро навек и вот это все))).</p><p>— Не, ну серьёзно, вот прикинь, целуешь в первый раз девчонку, обнимаешь там ее, а она недовольная и говорит, что ты все неправильно сделал. А ты и не знаешь, как правильно. Будет… так себе, — Витя драматично, почти театрально прячет лицо в ладонях, но перестает прикидываться почти сразу и продолжает просто расстроенно пялиться в пол, — Парни они как-то… Ближе?</p><p>— Блять, ну, я не знаю, иди на Костяне потренируйся, — усмехается Дима, а Витя закатывает глаза, — Я вот тоже не целовался еще, понятия не имею, как оно вообще. Может, оно и с парнями… Странно.</p><p>— Да давай друг на друге потренируемся, ты чего, — шутит Витя, и они оба, вроде как, смеются, но смех быстро теряется в вязкой, некомфортной тишине. А затем Витя поворачивается и с абсолютно серьезным лицом вдруг говорит: — Может, правда?.. Дима криво улыбается, ждет, когда Витя заржет, но Витя, кажется, не шутит.</p><p>Пиздец, он, походу, реально не шутит.</p><p>— Ты предлагаешь… — неуверенно начинает Дима, но Витя сбивчиво перебивает:</p><p>— Не, вообще, если ты против, то…</p><p>— Эм… — от неловкости ситуации хочется рассмеяться, но Витя слишком серьезен, смех тут как-то аообще не к месту — а еще он, кажется, и сам охренел от собственного предложения.</p><p>То есть как бы.</p><p>Не сказать, чтобы Дима был прямо <em>против</em>.</p><p>...но это же Витя. Лучший друг и все такое. На лучших друзьях не учатся целоваться — где-то в кино, может быть, и бывает такое, но не на самом же деле. </p><p>Если совсем честно, им правда ничего не мешает попробовать. Витя не станет об этом трындеть, Дима верит ему безоговорочно, да и зачем врать самому себе — было бы пиздец как жутко действительно отдать первый поцелуй крашу, от одного вида которого подгибаются коленки. А Витя, во-первых, не раскритикует, а во-вторых, сам предложил, так что…</p><p>— Окей. Хорошо, — собственный голос вдруг звучит хрипло, почти незнакомо, и Дима коротко, дергано улыбается. Витя с нервным смешком зеркалит его улыбку и медленно, неуклюже тянется к его плечу. Дима садится вполоборота, придвигаясь ближе, и чуть наклоняется навстречу.</p><p>В оформительской тепло настолько, что это вдруг ощущается духотой. Хочется отстраниться и выйти наружу подышать. Хочется сократить эти десять сантиметров между их губами до нуля, и, может, это даст снова вдохнуть нормально. Хочется как-то разогнать этот звенящий от неловкости и гомоэротического напряжения воздух — где-то на фоне Дима немного удивляется тому, что даже в этой ситуации способен вспомнить слово "гомоэротический".</p><p>Они оба как-то слишком резко наклоняются вперёд и бьются лбами.</p><p>— Твою мать, Димас! — Витя ржёт в голос, и Дима тоже облегченно смеется, упав лицом ему на плечо и чуть ли не задыхаясь. — Настолько сильно не хочешь, что решил мне въебать?</p><p>— Скажи спасибо, что не выебать, — фыркает Дима и сам же прыскает от того, насколько по-дурацки это прозвучало, — Но вообще, ты меня в пиздец какие некомфортные условия сейчас поставил, друг, ужас.</p><p>— Дим, братан, не хочешь — так и скажи, я отъебусь, — тянет Витя с улыбкой.</p><p>— Не называй братаном человека, с которым собираешься сосаться, Вить, совет на будущее, — язвит Дима и продолжает наигранно, — Я про обстановку. Где моя романтика, Вить? Где мои свечи и розы?</p><p>— Свеча-роза, <em>похуй, братан</em>, — тянет лыбу Витя и — ну, Дима не может не простить его после такого, поэтому просто спрашивает:</p><p>— Так мы целуемся сегодня или нет?</p><p>Витя разворачивается к нему всем корпусом, снова кладет ладони на плечи и говорит не особо уверенно:</p><p>— Ты хоть глаза закрой, что ли.</p><p>— А если ты меня в глаз случайно ткнешь? — ворчит Дима, и Витя нетерпеливо цокает языком.</p><p>— Не ткну, балда, закрывай давай. Я тоже закрою.</p><p>Дима жмурится и на ощупь нашаривает ладонями лицо Вити. Большими пальцами он слегка гладит горящие скулы и чувствует расслабленный выдох на своей коже, слышит чуть подрагивающий вдох. Ладони Вити медленно ползут от плеч к шее — они ужасно теплые, как всегда в сравнении с кожей Димы, но он никогда даже не рассчитывал прочувствовать это <em>так</em>. Воздуха между ними мало, пространства еще меньше, а губы щекотно покалывает, и кончик носа Вити мажет по его — всего этого уже слишком много, а впереди еще, и это как шагать в пропасть, но…</p><p>Перед их общим первым поцелуем Дима делает еще лишь один судорожный вдох.</p><p>Витя целует его медленно и очень осторожно, одними губами, даже дышит едва-едва. В ушах шумит кровь от переизбытка ощущений, от душащей нежности, Диме жутко, Диме слишком много, Диме слишком мало, и он пальцами зарывается в волосы Вити, притягивая его ближе. Он приоткрывает губы, и они в ту же секунду чуть бьются зубами — Дима чувствует, как Витя улыбается одними уголками рта и чуть резко выдыхает через нос.</p><p>Ему самому немного не до смеха, когда <em>чужой</em> язык, задев его верхнюю губу, касается его собственного. Это что-то… новое. Дима сначала теряется — все как-то через край, поначалу кажется, что он не справится со всем... <em>этим</em>, и он цепляется за Витю, как за спасательный круг. Витя продолжает, целует глубже — влажно, горячо, <em>хорошо</em>, и, расслабившись, Дима пытается отвечать. Ладони мягко гладят его шею, зарываются в кудрявые волосы на затылке, мягко тянут на себя, и Дима, как может, повторяет за Витей, иногда касаясь языком кромки его зубов, задевая его губы, входя во вкус. Он наклоняет голову чуть вбок, позволяя Вите направлять себя, они целуются, целуются, целуются — и это уже не так страшно. </p><p>Руки Димы медленно спускаются ниже, гладят широкие плечи и спину — он знает, что тело Вити красивое, и очень, но под ладонями оно ощущается чуть ли не идеальным — господи, Дима ведь даже в него не влюблен. Витя вцепляется пальцами в ворот его рубашки, тянет на себя сильнее, и Дима неловко двигается ближе, пытаясь не разорвать поцелуй. Кое-как устроившись, он ногами обнимает его за торс, прижимаясь теснее. Витя мягко, на пробу прикусывает его нижнюю губу, чуть оттягивая и проходясь по ней языком, и у Димы по позвоночнику проходит дрожь. Он сам углубляет поцелуй, сминая пальцами ткань заляпанной краской рубашки — Вите приходится чуть откинуть голову, Витя срывается на полувыдох-полустон, Витя обжигающе тёплый, Витя царапает его шею короткими ногтями, Витя снова кусает его губу, дышит тяжело — Диме же сложно сделать хотя бы вдох. Витя вдруг разрывает поцелуй и пытается отдышаться, прислонившись лбом к его лбу.</p><p>— Дим… Пожалуйста, скажи, что не только у меня стоит.</p><p>У Димы вырывается нервный смешок — он близок к тому, чтобы кончить прямо в штаны, но не скажет же он этого.</p><p>— Не только у тебя, не бойся, — уверяет он чуть дрожащим голосом и тут же, закрыв глаза, полушепотом тянет, — С-с-сука…</p><p>— Ага, — так же потерянно соглашается Витя и спрашивает, — Ну и что теперь делать?</p><p>— Можем друг другу подрочить, — дергано усмехается Дима, но прямо сейчас эта мысль вообще не кажется ему дикой, и это, мать вашу, слегка пугает, — Устроим тут тру немецкое порно.</p><p>— Блять, ты что, знаешь слово "порно"? — страдальчески тянет Витя, — Кто тебя научил, дитя?</p><p>— Кассеты родителей научили, блин, — бормочет Дима, но стояк больно упирается в ткань школьных брюк, и, если честно, ему физически трудно думать о чем-то еще.</p><p>— <em>Кассеты</em>, — едко тянет Витя.</p><p>— Не выбрасывать же их, — Дима фыркает и улыбается, но шутить про древнюю родительскую технику не особо тянет, так что он неловко спрашивает, — Ну так… что скажешь?</p><p>Витя закусывает еще влажную губу, быстро косит взглядом куда-то в сторону, обдумывая. Через несколько секунд он коротко вздыхает и быстро шепчет заклинание, запирающее дверь.</p><p>— А, — бормочет Дима, — ну да, точно.</p><p>Витя смотрит на него, как на еблана — Дима пожимает плечами, мол, заслужил.</p><p>— Только чур без засосов, — ультимативным тоном заявляет Витя, ладонями забираясь под чужую рубашку, — Пиздец ты тощий, конечно…</p><p>— Ага, — почти шепчет Дима, наклоняясь к шее Вити и мокро целуя под челюстью, возится с ремнем, но в итоге все-таки расстегивает его ширинку, и слышит где-то около уха выдох облегчения, — Блин, ты сможешь брюки снять? Так нихуя не удобно будет.</p><p>Витя морщится, отвлекаясь от его ремня — Дима почти жалеет, что спросил. </p><p>— Без брюк на полу? Не, я, конечно, не привередливый, но не настолько же... Сейчас… — он оглядывается по сторонам, и неуверенно тянет, — На парте норм будет?..</p><p>Дима, вздохнув, поднимается на ноги и протягивает Вите руку.</p><p>— Или так?.. — спрашивает он и тянет Витю на себя, делая шаг назад, точно к стене.</p><p>— Можно и так, — на выдохе говорит Витя, широко оглаживая бедра Димы, на котором все еще надеты брюки, и он сдавленно стонет, запрокинув голову, потому что боже, <em>он сейчас кончит, он сейчас точно кончит</em>. Он тянется к своему ремню, но Витя уже возится с ним, и Дима понятия не имеет, куда деть руки, куда деться самому, поэтому просто беспомощно пытается вцепиться пальцами в стену позади себя. Витя наконец стаскивает с него брюки, быстро выпутывается из своих, и Дима тянет его к себе, притираясь бедрами. Он снова целует его шею, сходя с ума от коротких ногтей, впивающихся ему куда-то около таза, но в основном, конечно, от того, что Витя залезает ему в белье и пару раз проводит кулаком по члену. Из легких словно вышибает весь воздух разом: он падает лицом в плечо Вити и пытается выровнять дыхание, но сбивается снова и только хватается за ткань его рубашки.</p><p>— Дим… — голос у Вити хриплый, и дышит он так же тяжело, — я все понимаю, но…</p><p>— Да, прости, сейчас… — шепчет Дима, по ощущениям — на последнем издыхании, и, оттянув резинку трусов Вити, начинает медленно дрочить ему.</p><p>— Ч-черт… — выдыхает он, упершись лбом в стену над плечом Димы, — Быстрее, пожалуйста, быстрее, я почти…</p><p>Они дрочат друг другу рвано, без какого-то особого ритма, но контекст захлестывает с головой, контекст решает — и быть неторопливыми и плавными не хочется, хочется быстро, хочется сильно, хочется всё —</p><p>Диме оргазмом словно выбивает лампочки.</p><p>Вити хватает ненамного дольше — он кончает почти сразу вслед, и пару минут они просто стоят, прислонившись друг ко другу и переводя дыхание. Отлепившись наконец от Димы, Витя поправляет белье, бормочет заклинание, отряхивая заляпанную ладонь, и садится рядом, там же, у стены. Дима сползает по ней вниз и, сев чуть удобнее, закрывает глаза.</p><p>Только не загоняйся, говорит он себе, только не загоняйся. Вы оба этого захотели. Вы оба на это согласились. Все нормально. Вы все еще друзья — так ведь со многими происходит?</p><p>Вышло точно лучше, чем ты думал.</p><p>— Пиздец, — свистящий шепот прорезает звенящую тишину, и Дима лениво кивает — да уж, редкостный. Витя молчит еще немного, а потом вдруг начинает смеяться — расслабленно, легко, словно они просто водки на брудершафт выпили. Дима подхватывает этот смех почти тут же, и с каждой секундой ему, если честно, становится немного спокойнее.</p><p>— Короче, хорошо ты целуешься, Вить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>